Of Pirates, Jedi, and Elves
by FantasyEmpress
Summary: Gandalf, Frodo, and their companians in journeying to the Elf Heaven, land on an island with Pirates of the Caribbean characters. ObiWan and Anakin crash on the same island. An evil force is at work.This isn't getting finished. Don't wait for updates.
1. Chapter 1

Of Pirates, Jedi, and Elves

Jack and Elizabeth Sparrow were sitting on their favorite beach (the one they were marooned on) drinking rum. Will Turner was absently skipping rocks a few yards down the beach. All was peaceful until Jack and Elizabeth started singing loudly. Will rolled his eyes and carried on walking around the island. On the other side, he saw a large gray ship coming toward the island. He stared in puzzlement as it landed on the beach Quickly he hid behind a tree to see what would happen next. To his surprise, a very short person, a mere child, came down the gangplank. He was followed by a tall old man with white hair, beard and cloak. Next came two equally tall persons, a man and a woman, both blond. They looked around with odd expressions on their faces, looking quite puzzled. The three tall people spoke in anxious tones for a few moments before beginning to explore their surroundings more thoroughly.


	2. Chapter 2

On the other side of the island, Jack and Elizabeth were having a rather strange experience of their own. As Jack held her tightly, kissing and romancing her, Elizabeth saw a beautiful, bright star which she didn't remember seeing before. And since she had been at sea for months, she knew the stars very well.

"Jack?" "Um-hmm?" "Look at that star! It's too big." He looked. "Don't worry luv, it's jus' the rum making us see that star bigger." But, Jack, it's getting bigger!"

Sure enough, the star got bigger and bigger, then crashed in the sand, only a few yards away from them. Elizabeth screamed and Jack looked confused. The object that had landed was no star, it was metal, and big enough for people to fit inside. There was fire shooting out from it in several places. Suddenly, a ramp fell down from the side, and a man walked down. He had light brown hair and beard and wore a beige cloak. Behind him came a young man with curly hair and a scar crossing one eye. He wore a long black cape. He looked mildly amused with something.

"Well Anakin," said the older one, "that was quite a good landing compared with some!" The young man did not laugh, but a small mischievous smile crossed his face. "I'm sorry you don't like flying master."

"Ahem!" Jack stood up and swaggered drunkenly. The two men turned, and, seeing Jack, looked equally amused and disgusted.

"So, there's drunks on this planet too." commented the older man. " I am not a drunk! I jus' happen ta' be drunk at this par-tic-tic-ular mommmenth!" "But, Jack, you're' always drunk." Elizabeth inserted helpfully.

Jack looked annoyed and proceeded to drink all the rum left in his bottle in one gulp, then passed out in the sand. Elizabeth stared blankly at him for a moment, then turned back to her own bottle, completely ignoring the bemused strangers. (She thought the were drunken hallucinations and would go away if she pretended they weren't there.)


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note- sorry I haven't updated in a while, busy with dumb school. Review, review, review! Tell what you really think, don't be nice if ya' don't really mean it!

Meanwhile, Will was watching the strange foursome wonder around in front of their ship. They looked around then the old man turned to the others. "It would seem we have encountered some evil force which has deposited us on this deceptively pleasant island," he said.

The child spoke in a strangely mature, if somewhat whiny, voice, "But Gandalf, Sauron is defeated, Saruman is dead, and we're supposed to be on our way to… well wherever, we're going. And Uncle Bilbo might have one of his extremely long, boring reminiscences if he wakes up and has been somewhere like this before."

"All true, Frodo, the first three happily and the last not so. However, I fear an incredibly evil, sinister force has detained us here. I have had dreams; troubled dreams in which I see a strange fish-man monster with a foreign manner of speaking, always saying the same thing. I can never hear everything it says, but it always sounds like "ackspar". I can not interpret what this means, but I feel it wants something from us."

The blond woman, who was beautiful but somehow frightening, now spoke, "I too have had dreams such as these. However, in my dreams, the creature says, "ethspar". I wish I still had my magic pool, so that I could interpret this, but the earthquake caused by the collapse of Sauron's tower broke it."

The blond man looked thoughtful, then spoke, "Gandalf, Galadriel, it would be hard to understand these things without knowing the whole word which the beast speaks. I hear it in my dreams as well but I see a man, young and handsome, and he says, also in a foreign way of speaking, "Bring him to me, the one who felled me, bring him," then his voice fades out and all I hear is "illtur".

Will had grown more and more confused as he listened to this. These people's names were different from anything he had ever heard before. One thing that surprised him was that the description of the beast in the first two dreams matched Davey Jones. Could Jones have managed to somehow communicate with these people from his place in the Locker? After saving Jack Sparrow from the strange Worlds End, Will had killed Davey Jones, thus sending him to the pirate's hell he himself had designed. However, if Jones had somehow spoken to these people, wouldn't that mean they were as evil as he?

Will became very wary of the strangers as this thought crossed his mind. Drawing his sword quietly, he looked to see if they were armed. The old man had a big stick, but the others were empty-handed. Will jumped out from behind the tree and shouted "Hey!"


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note- if you love Gandalf and Will, this is not the fanfic for you!! I don't really have anything against Gandalf, he's cool, but I need to experiment on him as part of Anakin's character development. And I'm a Will-basher. The reference to Padme and Elizabeth looking alike is because Kiera played the decoy in the first new Starwars movie. (At least that's what I heard.) I'm not sure 'bout the letterin' on the Black Pearl, I guess I'm assuming Liz added it after marryin' Jack

The old man turned and pointed his rod at Will. To his shock, Will saw a ball of light rush toward him. It exploded about a foot in front of him, knocking him over. Will jumped back up prepared to fight.

"I wouldn't do that, young man!" said the old man, "that was merely a warning."

Will recognized supernatural powers when he saw them. After all, you don't fight undead pirates, bring a man back from death, and stab a still-beating-even-though-not-in-the-body heart and not believe in magic. He lowered his sword.

The woman spoke, "Who are you? Did you hear what we were discussing?"

"My name is Will Turner. I heard what you were speaking of, and I may be able to help. The beast you described is similar to the sea-devil, Davey Jones. However, he is dead. I killed him myself."

The old man looked interested. He turned to his fellows and said, "I neglected to inform you that I believe we have been transported to a different world, the homeworld of men. I believe it is called not Middle-Earth, but simply Earth. Am I correct Master Turner?"

At Will's nod, he continued, "Is it possible in your world, Master Turner, to be revived after death? Or to be invincible?" "Yes," Will said, "it is; in fact, an acquaintance of mine, Captain Jack Sparrow, was brought back from death only a matter of months ago. He is on this island with his new bride right now."

The strange woman looked at Will for a long moment, then she spoke, "This Captain Jack Sparrow, I sense that you harbor some deep resentment toward him."

Will had an uneasy feeling, like when Tia Dalma had known his name without being introduced.

Gandalf looked slightly put off by the change in subject. He resumed speaking. "So, it is possible that this Jones has been revived and is seeking revenge. But that does not explain the young man in Celeborn's dream or the words in all the dreams."

Anakin was looking at Elizabeth as she sat in the sand, trying to figure something out. Suddenly, he turned to Obi-Wan (who was his companion if ye haven't guessed yet) and exclaimed "Master, look! Doesn't this indecent specimen of womanhood look quite like Senator Amidala?" "Why yes, I suppose she does, except for the hair color." Obi-Wan agreed.

Elizabeth turned and said in a rather annoyed voice, "You can leave now; I know you're not real. Though I'm not quite sure where my mind came up with a stupid name like Amidala. It's simply ridiculous!"

Anakin looked somewhat annoyed. "Well, her real name is Padme." "That's even worse! _Where _does my rum-soaked mind find this junk? I am obviously drunker than I th-thought I was." hiccup "time to sleep it off! Goodnight, stupid hallucinations!" She fell asleep beside Jack. Obi-Wan and Anakin eyed her in mild annoyance.

"Well, I don't suppose these two will be of much help." Obi-Wan observed "let's see if there's anyone else here."

They wandered down the beach, but did not go far before something large and black loomed in the water just off shore. Obi-Wan took a small light from his belt and shone it towards the object. It was a ship. It was a lovely ship, it was black, and the figurehead showed a woman holding a sparrow out in front of her. The writing on the hull said, in flowing gold lettering, _The Black Pearl._

Anakin smirked and said in derision, "A ship like that shouldn't belong to that drunken slob." "What are you talking about Anakin? I do not even know what that thing is! However, it is surely not a ship! It doesn't even appear to have engines! Anakin, have you been reading those silly futuristic novels again?" "Yes, Master, I am sorry." Anakin did not look very repentant. " But Master, does this not prove them to be worth reading? One book had a diagram of something just like this! It was called a "sailing ship". It runs in water. In these books, at some point in the future, the tiny little water covered planet near the Smallest Sun will be the only source of life, and humans will be the only intelligent life-forms."

"That is absolutely ridiculous and you know it Anakin! Complete silliness!" Obi-Wan exclaimed in amused frustration. "Well look around, Master, we are on a water covered planet, we have only seen humans thus far, and the diagram matches the ship! I think we have somehow come into the future!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note- yes obi-wan and Anakin ARE in the future. The starwars series is set "a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away" Alas good Sparrabethical readers, I have gotten Dead man's Chest- and on the writer commentary, the writers say Sparrabeth lust, lust, lust… rather than the much-hoped for love, love, love. This chapter is a lot longer than most.**

Obi-Wan conceded that it _was_ somewhat strange. "It _is _somewhat strange. But it must merely be a coincidence. And you would do well not to contradict me, young Master Anakin." "I am sorry, Master" the young man's face darkened.

Will looked puzzled. "I don't understand these things either. But perhaps we should tell Jack and _Mrs. Sparrow_. They may have some ideas, but I doubt it, considering their inebriated state." "Master Turner, when you speak of Mrs. Sparrow, I sense a deep anger in you. What, I wonder, is the cause?" puzzled Galadriel. "Frankly, madam, I hold no great liking for either of them." Why is that?" "No decent man respects a woman who breaks her promises, or the man who caused her to." "Ah," said Galadriel "I see a broken heart. Perhaps 'twas fate that intervened? Perhaps it was not meant to be?" Will looked down with bitterness etched on his face. Why was this woman so interested in his personal life? He hoped she would just leave him alone from now on; he was not going to forgive Jack and Elizabeth!

"Anyway," he said miserably "let's go talk to them. There're on the other side of the island."

They retrieved a tiny little old man from the ship. Frodo, who Will had realized was not a child, but some different creature, was forced to support the old man, who slept through the entire transition. They started walking around the island; not knowing that Obi-Wan and Anakin were coming towards them. It was about midnight now, and very dark.

Suddenly Gandalf spoke quietly, "Halt! I sense an evil presence!" They stopped and watched as a shadowy figure immerged from the dark. "Hello," it said in a slightly strange accent. "Who are you?" Gandalf responded, "I do not think it would be wise to tell that without first knowing who you are sir." "Alright, I meant no offence, Elder. I am merely trying to discover which planet I have landed on. My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. I was sent by the Senate on Courosont to fight in the Outer Rim Sieges with my apprentice, Anakin Skywalker. Unfortunately, our ship took a hit and crashed here. Anakin thinks we've come to the future. We met to rather amusing characters farther down the beach. They were not overly helpful." Will muttered to himself. "I do believe Jack put rum in my tea as some sort of prank! Two groups of people from two different worlds in one day? I'm going crazy." Gandalf spoke. "I sense a very evil presence nearby, but it is not you, Master Kenobi. Who is with you?" "My apprentice, Anakin, is back in the shadows. He was waiting to see if you would attack me. Anakin, come here!" A dark, cloaked, and very menacing figure came out of the shadows. It was not only the dark cloak that made him menacing; there was an air of buried anger and lust for vengeance shrouding him.

"Yes, Mast…" He was drowned out by Gandalf's voice, which had changed, becoming strong and condemning. "Anakin Skywalker, you had a potentially great destiny ahead of you, but you have ruined it for the time being. Not because you love, but because you love even though you pledged not to. And the thing which you love most will be taken away because of your disobedience. You have sealed your own fate. Joy will not come again until the end is nigh, and you look upon the outcome of your forbidden love. It will live while you die."

Obi-Wan and Anakin stared blankly for a moment before Anakin, with a wild look deep in his eyes, muttered "Crazy old man." Shocked by Gandalf's speech, Obi-Wan turned to Anakin. "That was immensely strange. I think that perhaps these rather unique people should be informed that we are not defenseless."

He drew his lightsaber and turned it on. Gandalf jumped and pointed his rod at Obi-Wan. A ball of fire sped towards him; but when Obi-Wan hit it with his lightsaber, it reflected and hit a tree, which burst into flame. "Well old man, taking into account your advanced age, I will not kill you, but you will not be bothering us again!" "Master, he tried to kill you! He must die!" There was bloodlust in Anakin's eyes. "No Anakin! We will not harm him unless he causes more trouble." Suddenly, another burst of light came flooding towards Obi-Wan. Distracted by Anakin, he was unable to react in time, and the light hit him. But in stead of exploding, it seemed to punch him, knocking him out. Anakin looked at Obi-Wan lying in the sand, then toward Gandalf, who was raising his rod again. Anakin put out his hand as if trying to draw the rod to himself. Much to the little group's shock, the staff went flying into Anakin's hand. He threw it behind him. Then before the group could recover, he put his hand toward Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan's lightsaber came into his grasp, and in one smooth movement, Anakin turned both his and Obi-Wan's lightsabers on and jumped into the air. He flipped and landed directly in front of Gandalf, pushing the old wizard to his knees. It all happened in seconds. He placed one lightsaber on either side of Gandalf's neck and glared at the others. Frodo started bawling.

"You know old man," Anakin whispered cruelly, "you look a bit like Count Dooku. Since you seem to know everything, I'll assume you know who he is." His voice lowered even more. "Someday, I'm going to do this to him too." He drew the lightsabers together, ending Gandalf's existence. The others stared in absolute shock.

Anakin spoke, "You will do well not to challenge me. Let's go back to those drunken idiots."

Obi-Wan began to come to. "Anakin, did you harm the old one?" "Yes, Master, I am sorry, but he would not cooperate. I was forced to kill him." Obi-Wan looked a bit annoyed but preceded to walk back to the campfire.

Jack and Elizabeth had awakened and were dancing around the fire, singing "Yo-Ho Yo-Ho" enthusiastically. They fell over and started laughing hysterically. Will, shocked about the events of the night, but not really caring about the old man who had died, rolled his eyes at the Sparrows' antics.

"Jack, Elizabeth, is this really worth the splitting headache you'll have tomorrow morning?" "That's why I'm always drinking whelp; to keep the headache at bay! If I lose me rum, me brain'll explode an' I'll die…again." Will muttered under his breath, "Your brain exploded a very long time ago!" "Will," said Elizabeth, "you brought my stupid drunken hallucinations back! I want them to _leave_! I hate them! I'm going to make you sing if you don't get rid of them!" Will seemed to have a dread of singing. Jack often wondered why, but of course he had his suspicions; Elizabeth just thought he was being modest.

"Elizabeth, I can certainly see why you would believe them to be figments of your imagination." There was near-hatred in his voice; he was angry at what Elizabeth had become, angry that she was happier drinking with Jack Sparrow than she had ever been doing _anything_ with him. "But they are real, and there are more. The two you already saw are Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. They say they come from a different planet. These others are… well I'm not entirely sure who they are. Please introduce yourselves."

The woman stepped forward, glancing over her shoulder toward Anakin with something like pity in her eyes. He looked away. She moved to Elizabeth her hands in her long sleeves. She put her hand toward Elizabeth, and in it was a vial. "Here child, drink this. It will clear your head. I am Galadriel, Queen of Lothlorien." As Elizabeth drank it, the woman looked at Jack. "You may not realize, you may feel guilt, but your heart, though hearts often do, did not lie in this case. You chose the better man."

Elizabeth felt tears fill her eyes. No one had completely understood her choice. Some had been happier than others about it, but everyone had thought that Will was the better man. It felt so good to have someone agree with her that she felt like hugging the strange woman, who motioned for the blond man to come forward. "This is my husband, Celeborn." Elizabeth felt like bowing before these incredibly majestic, supernatural seeming beings, but since she already had made a drunken fool of herself, she didn't think it was worth it.

Jack watched all this with a bored look. The tiny man came forward slowly, supporting his still-sleeping uncle. Yes; the little old man had slept through everything, including Gandalf's death. The young man spoke. "I am Frodo, and this is my uncle, Bilbo."

Frodo retreated quickly, tears in his eyes, thinking about Gandalf. Obi-Wan stepped forwards now that introductions had been made. He looked around, and his gaze settled on Jack. Jack stared right back at him as if somehow challenging him. To his surprise, Obi-Wan saw a deep intelligence hidden behind the drunken glaze in Jack's eyes. Jack grinned mischieviously. "Hey mate, ya want some rum?" Obi-Wan put his hand toward Jack. "You don't want to give me rum." Jack looked confused as he responded, "I don't want ta' give ye rum." Obi-Wan spoke again. "You want to sit down and keep your mouth shut." "I want to sit down and keep me mouth shut." And Jack promtly plopped down in the sand and snapped his mouth closed. Anakin snickered. "Well," said Obi-Wan, "let's get some sleep; in the morning we will see what we can do to get home."


	6. Memories part 1

Author's note- These next two chapters are long it's my version of the whole J/E story up to where my story starts… so it has major CotBP and DMC spoilers and possible AWE spoilers. (It has no LotR of StarWars stuff except at the very start and very end.

Everyone lay down except Elizabeth, who walked down the beach; and Galadriel, who wandered into the copse of palm trees. Elizabeth thought as she walked. No one, _no one_, had completely accepted her decision. They had not understood the incredibly deep love that had grown in her heart for Jack. It had started the very first time they met; he had saved her, and even when he held his gun to her head, she had loved being that close to him, somehow instinctively knowing he would not harm her.

On this very island, as she had cuddled close to Jack the night they were marooned, she had felt not only romantic attraction, but also friendship. _Friendship. _She had never had a real friend. All the other young women in Port Royale had been simpering fools to her mind, while to them she had simply been a way of getting invited to the gala balls where all the young navy officers often gathered. Estrella, her maid, had been the closest thing she had had to a friend. Surprisingly enough, until he had gotten into his head the notion of marrying her, James Norrington had been something of a friend as well. But his white wig and the apparent disapproval of anything fun (as well as his obvious hatred of piracy) had eventually ruined the friendship.

Then there was Will. From the day he was rescued he had always been staring at her with those puppy dog eyes, begging for affection. He had grown handsome over the years, and she had allowed herself to become attracted to him. Yet just as she was ready to give him the love he had craved, he had gotten old enough to realize he was beneath her station, and had started being uppity and proper all the time. So it had become a game. She was determined to break his resolve, to make him admit he loved her. After all, then they would get married (after convincing her father) and that was what she wanted, because she loved him. Didn't she? They had never been friends. Always the romantic attraction had kept them from having moments of fun, or just talking. Will didn't like the sea. He said it was too big and uncontrollable for his tastes. That was just what she loved about it, how big and uncontrollable it was. She was desperately bored by how he could go on forever about how exciting it was to make swords. She did, however, want to learn how to swordfight. He thought that was improper for a young lady, though he did teach her a few basics so she could defend herself if need be. She wanted to learn more, so she snuck out one of Will's nights off work and bought a sword from Mr. Brown on one of the few nights he was only a little drunk. Then she practiced with it an hour a day.

Jack was so different. The night on the island, he listened to her pirate songs. He danced with her, singing her very favorite one of the songs she taught him. Then, when he talked of the _Pearl _and the sea, she listened intrigued, loving the sound of it all. After Jack was safe from hanging, she had put aside her feelings and tried to enjoy preparing to marry Will. When, a year later, her wedding had been interrupted due to Jack Sparrow, she had fought back a strange joy. Cutler Beckett's words had echoed through her mind throughout the search for Davy Jones' chest. "A marriage interrupted, or fate intervenes?"

When she met up with Jack again, her heart had pounded at the look in his eyes, the way they bored into hers, as he explained the compass. Throughout the journey, they had flirted and teased, but she felt a serious undercurrent in it all. When he had proposed "mar-i-age" as he said it, to her, she had pretended to be annoyed. But she knew the truth was that she was aching to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him long and hard. She had surrendered to the longing only moments later, when he insisted she was curious, that she wanted freedom. But just before he kissed her he had jumped back from her as if frightened. She had been left weak-kneed with the warmth of his breath on her lips and the burning on her cheek where his hand had rested.

She was worried. Very worried. Not because she wanted Jack to kiss her, that made sense, he was handsome and flirtatious. No, it was the deeper feeling that scared her. She was, to her horror, falling in love with the pirate captain. And it was a much deeper, more special love than she had felt for Will. She had wanted Will physically, and of course it was the same with Jack; but she felt _so much more _than physical desire when it came to Jack. She fought the love, determined to nip her love before it could completely bloom.

Time had passed. Things had happened. And on the _Pearl, _as the Kracken readied itself for it's last attack, she had realized that she must let Jack die for the good of many. The Kracken had already taken down two ships full of innocent men in its search for Jack. If Jack escaped, how many more men who did not deserve it would die? The choice was the hardest she ever made. She kissed him. She knew there were other ways to chain him, but this was the way she wanted him to go. Like a fairy-tale knight, going into the darkness with the taste of his lover's lips still with him. She knew he wanted that taste, he had told her so. His mouth was rough and hard on hers. She kissed him back, desperately; knowing it would be the last as well as the first kiss. She longed to pull back and go down with him into the boat, to rescue all of them and later to tell him she loved him. But she couldn't. She pushed him back to the mast. This was heaven. She pushed away the thoughts of what she must do and just melted into him, angling her head to deepen the kiss. Then she remembered what she must do. She ran her hand down his arm to his wrist and fastened the manacles. This was hell. She gritted her teeth, feeling as if her heart was literally being torn in two. For a moment, she wondered if maybe it was. If Davy Jones could cut out his heart, couldn't hers break in two? She told him what she was doing, aching to tell him she loved him, distracted by the way he watched her mouth as she spoke. She leaned up toward him again, longing for his lips to crush hers once more. But when their mouths were a breath away she pulled back. She must not kiss him again. It would defeat her purpose; make her desperate to free him, and they would both die before she could. For a moment, that sounded good. Yes, she could go into the darkness with him, his lips on hers the last thing she knew. But the others in the rowboat would not leave unless told to. No, she must do this. "I'm not sorry." _I'm not sorry I love you. I'm not sorry I kissed you. I'm not sorry that Will and everyone else I cared for would hate me for this. But I am sorry it has to be like this, Jack. So sorry I could die. _Jack touched his nose to hers one last time. "Pirate" She felt that one word wash over her. He understood! He may not like what was about to happen, but he understood! She swallowed hard, looking into his dark chocolate eyes just one more time, then headed for the rowboat. _I'm sorry._


	7. Memories part 2

**I FINNALLY UPDATED!!! Sorry 'bout the delay mates, had so much stuff happening since Christmas. This is the 2'nd part of Elizabeth's memories. Could (probably) have AWE spoilers. Towards the end, this starts becoming Will's memories. **

Elizabeth watched the Kraken wrap itself around the _Pearl, _pulling the ship under the sea. Her heart broke all over again. At Tia Dalma's hut, she sat in absolute misery, hating herself. Through the mist of pain in her mind, she remembered the way Will had been acting since they came off the doomed ship. Why, he must have seen her and Jack! She glanced toward him, not overly surprised that he was repeatedly stabbing a table with the dagger his father had given him.

She remembered Davy Jones' story. Could Will actually be thinking about carving out his own heart? _No, _she thought, feeling sudden hatred for Will, _no, he is too much content in his stupid, boring life. He would not end it. _

Tia Dalma had told them then that they could save Jack! She asked which of them were willing to. All agreed, Will only after Elizabeth.

Seeing Barbossa again had been a huge shock; but they would even put up with _him _if it meant saving Jack. Tia provided a ship from no-one-knew-where; it was called the _Birdwatcher. _She made Will honorary captain, though Barbossa would be doing all the captain's jobs. Elizabeth was puzzled by this; Will didn't overly love the sea. But they could put up with Tia Dalma's voodoo eccentric-ness if it meant saving Jack.

They had journeyed to Singapore, where they discovered a Chinese pirate named Sao Feng had the charts and maps they needed to find Jack. However, he had no great liking for Jack Sparrow and would not give them up. He had been delighted to hear Jack was dead and horrified to discover they were trying to bring him back.

Elizabeth was once again called upon to use her charm for her own purposes. She was tired of the deception. She boarded Sao Feng's ship, _The DragonSlayer _late one evening. She flirted atrociously with the pirate captain, getting him drunk as she went. When he tried to kiss her though, she acted righteously indignant, which was easy since the thought of him kissing her made her stomach churn. When he insisted, she slapped him. He didn't get angry, just commented that he liked feisty women. That made her mad, and remembering her purpose, she punched him hard, and before he could lunch at her, drew her sword and knocked him out with the hilt. A quick search of the cabin yielded the maps under the floorboards (a rather un-original hiding place, she thought) and she left the cabin, hoping the crew would think her to have been invited to the cabin and would not check on the captain.

She returned to the _Birdwatcher. _She gave Barbossa the charts, then turned to find Will watching her with an angry look. He probably thought she had resorted to immoral persuasion to get those maps; he had seen the way Sao Feng had watched her. Well he could think what he liked, if he asked her, she would tell the truth.

They sailed on, aware that the East India Company, Davy Jones, and now probably Sao Feng, were all chasing them. After some time of journeying, they came to the Isle Extremo de los Mundos (Island at World's End) (I think). Almost any sailor on the seven seas would say it was cursed. Much to Elizabeth's surprise, the supposedly uninhabited island was covered in men, apparently waiting to greet them.

When Will, Barbossa, Gibbs and Elizabeth got in the rowboat and headed toward land, they discovered that the closer they got the stranger the men looked. Finally, Elizabeth knew her eyes were telling the truth; the men were translucent! Will and Gibbs looked as shocked as she felt; Barbossa looked like see-through men were an everyday occurrence.

Barbossa got out and walked up the shore a bit. He appeared to be greeting the ghosts as if they were old friends. Then he spoke. "Alright men, any of ye seen Jack Sparrow about?" "Jack Sparrow? What in the deep blue managed to finally beat Jack Sparrow?!" asked a scruffy ghost who looked strangely like Jack. "Grant? Grant Sparrow?" asked Gibbs in shock. "Yea that's me, who're you?...Wait a second…Joshamee?" "Yea." "Well howdo! You're getting old, mate!" "Hey, look at you! You're dead!" "Oh, well…" "Excuse me gents, but where be Jack?" Barbossa interrupted. "Yea so what got me son? Didn't think it was possible!" Elizabeth's mouth dropped open- this was Jack's father! "Well, not much could, but a woman can take any man down." Will looked confused, but when it sank in, he looked absolutely livid with rage. "Elizabeth, is he talking about you?!?" Why hide it anymore? "Yes. I love Jack. Will, I tried not to but I couldn't help it! I chained him to the ship so he would go down with it. Will, I killed the man I love so you and the others could live! And I hate myself." She was crying in shame and agony.

"Ha! That's good lass! It's good you're here. Only the person the dead one loves most can save them from here. So it's good you've come." As Grant spoke, Will stood staring at the ground, fighting down his fury. If they could not save Jack (for Jack certainly didn't love Elizabeth) then he would take her even though she had loved Jack. Yes, he loved her that much. He listened as Elizabeth spoke. "No, he doesn't love me. He wanted me, yes, but Jack Sparrow loves nothing but the sea." "Don't be so sure, girl. Jack's too smart to let any woman kill him unless he were blinded by love." Barbossa had spoken this time. Then Grant spoke again. "You're a right pretty thing, and brave too. I'm glad twas by your doing Jack met his fate, tis better than some ways of going." "Where is he? Where is Jack?" she asked through tears. "I dunno, I'd a thought he'd 'ave come round the island, his spirit that is, trying to find a way off, or maybe lookin' fer rum, not that we can drink in this form. But the Kraken did go by headin' round couple months ago. I suppose he's oer there somewheres."

So the little group, leaving all the spirits chatting like as if they were alive and in a tavern, began walking around the island. Elizabeth was sniffling, Will was staring at his feet, Gibbs looked shocked at the revelation of Elizabeth's love for Jack, and Barbossa looked confident that they would find what they needed to find.

As they neared the other side of the island, they topped a hill and Elizabeth saw it. "Look! It's the _Pearl_!" She stopped. The ship had been torn into four large pieces, scattered around a small bay. She was afraid to go further. She didn't want to find Jack's body. Even if they could save him, his physical body could not be a pretty site. She hesitantly walked forward as the others headed toward the wreckage of the ship.

She found him. Jack's body was drenched in dried blood. She could barely even tell who it was through the blood. His body appeared to be covered in millions of lacerations. Then she realized something. His body had not decayed. Surely he could not be alive? She bent and put her fingers to his neck, checking for a pulse. There was none. She supposed, since Barbossa had explained that each person who came here had one year in which they could be rescued before they went to the locker, that during that time the body did not decay. But where was Jack's spirit?

She looked around, hoping to find him. Then she heard his beloved voice. It sounded strangely faint, like the voice of the other ghosts. But it was Jack's voice. "Oi! Don't be touching me ship, ya scallywags!" She glance at where the voice came from and discovered Jack standing in the water, out of site of the others, though he could apparently see them, and he didn't even appear to have noticed her. She noted that his spirit looked strangely clean, there were no injuries, but other than that, he looked just as he always had.

"Jack!" she ran down the beach, thinking to hug him, but screeched to a halt several feet away when she remembered two things; he was a spirit- unhuggable, and she had killed him, so he probably hated her. Though his last word to her had not given that impression, once death had actually come, it was quite possible he had then become angry. "Lizzie?"-he looked happy to see her! Unsure, as if she was the ghost- not him- but happy!

"Jack! We came to save you! How can we?" "Ta tell the truth luv, I haven't a clue." Suddenly he stopped. "BARBOSSA!!! You d—n dog! How the h-ll is it possible for you to be here?" Elizabeth felt somewhat shocked…Jack may be a pirate, but she didn't think she'd actually ever heard him swear in anger before- it was quite surprising.

Suddenly Jack stopped speaking- he was still moving his mouth, but no sound came. Barbossa explained this while Jack watched in fury, apparently still swearing soundlessly. "He has been supernaturally silenced so he cannot tell us what to do. This is my part in saving Jack. Tia Dalma sent me for this, not to guide you here, but to explain what you must do. I have loved Tia for years; it was part of my reason for mutinying, I knew she liked Jack better. Many say she even left Davy Jones, for she loves to vex a man. But she could not vex Jack. That was part of why she liked him. You, Elizabeth, were the only woman who could affect Jack like you did. Don't worry, he can't hear either. He does not know you love him, but I think he loves you, for Tia would ne'r have sent us lest we had all we needed to save Jack. You see Tia came here, by some voodoo magic, to save me. She cut her hands, then my body's hand, and holding my cut hand in her bleeding one, she reached her other bloodied hand to my spirit, and she was able to grasp it, even though I was a ghost. She touched my spirit hand to my flesh hand, and next I remember, I was alive."

Elizabeth considered all this, then looked to Will, afraid he would not help. He looked ready to kill, but he handed her the dagger his father had given him. She lifted the hand of Jack's dead body, and cut it. It shouldn't have bled, but it did. Then she cut one of her hands and then the other, wincing at the pain. She saw Jack's spirit watching curiously. She lifted the body's hand in her right, pressing the cut on her hand and the one on his together, then reached her other bleeding hand to Jack's spirit. Looking confused, he took it. He looked shocked will he realized she was holding his hand, even though it was not physical. Slowly, she pressed his hands, the spirit one and the physical one, together in front of her. And Jack's spirit disappeared. Slowly, the blood around Jack's body faded away, then the kraken-inflicted lacerations disappeared. He looked like himself again.

Then he sat up. His eyes open and he looked around, confused. Then he saw Elizabeth. "Lizzie!" He jumped up and grabbed her, drawing her into a passionate kiss. He spun her around then set her down, kissed her again and then said quietly, "Lizzie, I love you."

As they kissed again, most of the group talked happily, but Will turned and walked off by himself. They would probably now go save Grant, because he probably loved Jack. So Jack would have everything Will wanted. Jack would have his father; Will's was Davy Jones' slave. Jack would have Elizabeth, Will would be alone. Jack would have a home- the _Black Pearl- _which had come back together at Jack's resurrection, Will would be arrested if he went back home. Everything that Will ever wanted would be Jack's. The children that should have been Will's would be Jack's… if Elizabeth even wanted children anymore. Elizabeth's virginity would be Jack's. Well, if they still considered him a friend, he would at least ensure Jack took it honorably.

There was no need for that, however, since before he could confront Jack about it, Elizabeth squealed in delight, her happiness bringing back the girlishness he had not seen in so long. "Everyone! I'm going to marry the great Captain Jack Sparrow!" she called out merrily. The little group on the beach cheered, and is if drawn by the sound, the ghosts appeared around them and began cheering for Jack and Elizabeth as well.

They rescued Grant and then, once again on Jack's newly restored ship, they set off to defeat the many enemies of pirates who would be gathering together. Jack and Barbossa kept their distance from each other, forming a tentative alliance. Grant performed a charming little wedding ceremony for Jack and Elizabeth (after a "polite" raid on a rich household yielded a gorgeous wedding gown). Will drank himself into oblivion that night, avoiding the crew's crude jokes about Jack "learning" his new bride. He stayed far away from Jack's cabin, not wanting to hear anything from within. And in the morning, when Barbossa awoke Will to the world of splitting headaches with his yelling at the crew, he seriously considered committing suicide when he realized that Barbossa was going to captain for the day because Jack and Elizabeth had not yet emerged from their cabin. Nor did they until evening, when they finally came forth and hosted a rum soaked party for the crew, with dancing and laughter galore. Anamaria had been persuaded (mainly through Elizabeth's coaxing) to don one of several lovely dresses which Jack had gotten for Elizabeth. This meant there were two women for dancing partners, which was good for the crew, since Jack monopolized Elizabeth.

Will got drunk again that night, and the next morning he had no memory of the night before. It was at this point that they had landed on the island and begun having strange experiences with people from other worlds. But in the 2 weeks between Jack and Elizabeth's wedding and now, they had killed Beckett, Will had killed Davy Jones, and Norrington (who Jack had spared at Elizabeth's request) had headed to England to "find some normal job". Sao Feng had been given back his charts and paid a large fee to leave them alone. (They had found a large amount of treasure since Jack had let Barbossa use his compass a few times: Jack and Elizabeth had problems using it since it kept pointing to the other, which usually ended up with them disappearing for large amounts of time.) Then they had bought Barbossa a ship to pay him for his help. They also bought him a baby green apple tree which should fit well in the cabin of his new ship, _The Mutineer (_which Jack had named, much to Barbossa's amusement) and a large hat.

Barbossa and Jack, surprising enough, had actually become friends. They seemed to accept that they were even- Barbossa mutinied, Jack killed him; Barbossa helped save Jack; Jack gave him a ship, a hat, and a tree. Besides, if Jack hadn't died, Tia wouldn't have saved Barbossa. So they let Will, who didn't even want a ship, have the _Birdwatcher, _Jack kept the _Black Pearl, _and Barbossa had _The Mutineer. _They had a fleet. Jack was the commodore. Elizabeth laughed at it all. They were like little boys playing pirates with toy ships. Will, however, did not see the honor the older men had given him, bypassing Bootstrap and Grant to let _him _be a captain. He refused the honor. Bootstrap, who was back to being a normal, and quite handsome, man, explained to him that it was his destiny to sail that ship. "Don't you see Will? _You _are the birdwatcher. It is your destiny to watch the swan, but not to touch her. To watch a swan and a sparrow come together and not be able to stop it. That ship, whether you want it or not, is a part of you." Will was angry, and in the morning he planned to leave and go to Tia Dalma to give that stupid ship back. His anger had been increased by the rather intimate situation he had found Elizabeth and Jack in earlier. Then they had got SO BL—DY DRUNK! He hated seeing Elizabeth drunk! He had been planning to leave immidiatly, without saying goodbye, but then he had found those weird people and their grey ship. Obi-Wan said to sleep, but how could anyone sleep?

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
